Lily's Journal of Sorts
by Strength of Spirit
Summary: This is Lily's story, from before Lily and James, before Tuney became Petunia, until the very end. Look at the world through Lily's eyes, from her relationship with Sev to Voldemort to annoying James Potter. Her feelings, her thoughts, her day to day happenings, are recorded in her book of secrets. Just Lily, in her simplest form. Follow the hero's mum on her journey through life.
1. My First Day of School

**Hi! I'm Spirit. Everyone says I'm above average at writing in my school, and I do like to write, so here goes. Attempt numero uno. This is a story about Lily's years at Hogwarts, not just about her and James. It's in a diary, which starts from sixth grade and ends when I get bored of her, sometime after her seventh year. Pay attention to the dates, if you would. I imagine that her birthday would be 1965, if Harry was 11 in 1997, and he was born when she was 21. Also, I'm Asian American, so any Britpicking would be great. And I hate when authors get their facts wrong, so if I even get one tiny detail incorrect, you have absolute permission to yell at me, hard. Any constructive criticism would be great, since I'm a newbie at this. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**Caroline**

* * *

_July 15th, 1976_

_(My eleventh birthday.)_

_Morning_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's finally here! The first day of school! I can't wait to see Amy and Em again. And of course, Sev. All summer, I've been in Ireland, on a forced family vacation. Don't get me wrong, Ireland is beautiful, but I miss my friends a lot. We got home at nearly twelve last night, and I sat in bed, watching the clock until the moment I turned eleven. Double digits age, yes! I set an alarm to go off at that exact time, but no one woke up. I kind of wished they would. Oh well. I switched everyone but Mum's toothpaste into soap, so there's that to watch. I'm going downstairs in a second to see that. Maybe it's not nice to do it, but I just want to get in one last birthday prank before I go to school again. I have all my stuff packed, of course. Textbooks, pencils, and a little irish ceramic heart I'll give to Sev, as a souvenir from Ireland. I hope he'll like it. I really want to be back at school. I got Ms. Pratchet, whom no one's ever talked about. I don't think she will be mean. I've gotten the meanest teacher in every grade, or so the others say. Mrs. Lelles in first, Mrs. Arevalo in second, Anderson in third, Tobin in fourth, and Baker in fifth. But each and every one of them was nice to me, and very supportive. I hope Ms. Pratchet will be, too. Ha. Pratchet, prat, you see the connection?(I hope Mrs. Pratchet doesn't read this.) _

_Tuney's calling me for breakfast now. I'll be back._

_Afternoon_

_I just read over my morning entry and have realized that I am a very scatterbrained person. Mum used to keep a diary, and she says it's a good idea for when you become, like, a teenager. So, here I am.__ Something about me. Odd things happen around me. __Sev says I'm a wizard. In my opinion, the world is just a big coincidence. He's just joking. _

_I went to school today, with my letter, and asked everyone about Mrs. Pratchet. You know what I discovered? She doesn't exist. Sev got Mrs. Pratchet as well, and Marlene McKinnon. We were the only ones. We all got put in Ms. Daisy's class. She's the sweetest teacher ever! But, don't you think that it's odd that the letter sent out had a teacher that doesn't exist on it? And it wasn't normal paper when I looked it over. Tuney says i imagined it, and that it was perfectly normal to her. The paper the note was printed on looked a little like the parchment the Egyptians used, from our field trip to the museum. I'll ask Severus about it later. In the meantime, I have another issue. Tuney's jealous again. She had the ninety year old Haggs as a teacher in fifth, and she failed all her exams, which she says is because she wasn't taught anything. Our parents were very disappointed in her. So when I told her I got the best teacher in the school, she was fuming. Still is, in fact. Ihopesomeoneinmyfamilywishesmeahappybirthdaytoday. Iknowit'sselfish,butIcan'thelphoping. Noonesaidanythingaboutittoday. ( This is my code for when Petunia goes snooping.) My parents are very busy with their jobs. We live in the city, so there's always work for two doctors. _

_The day at school was great! Miss Daisy is pretty and kind, and praised me on my introduction writing we did in class today. My school starts a few days early, but ends a few days early, too. That's the reason I'm writing about starting school when it's the beginning of August. Severus got me a gift, he gavve it to me a t lunch. It's a set of beautiful watercolors! I wonder how much they cost him. His family's not that rich. Amy didn't get me anything, but she doesn't know my birthday, though she still wished me a happy birthday when she found out. My friends are great to me. _

_See you later,_

_Lily_

_Oh, and before I forget, the reaction when Dad and Tuney used soap instead of toothpaste to brush their teeth was hilarious. Tuney screamed, and immediately started scratching at her tongue like a dog, and then washed her mouth with water for twenty minutes, until we had to go to school. That's another reason why she's angry with me. And Dad kind of froze up, then did the same thing Tuney did. I'm laughing my head off right now._

* * *

**So as you can see, Lily is feeding Tuney's eventual hatred for her very subtly, even though she doesn't mean to. I need a few chapters to explore Lily's relationships before magic, so you can compare the two. Lily lives in the city, but Snape lives in the run down suburbs. She's going to get her Hogwarts letter soon, and meet Mrs. Pratchet. Any guesses as to who she is? I hope you enjoyed reading this not very interesting story, and criticize me for all it's worth if you have anything to say. Now I understand why everyone says review all the time. So, Review!**

**With Gratitude,**

**Spirit**


	2. A Whole New World of Magic

**Dear Reader,**

**Hi. I'm back. You must be groaning out there. Yes, I'm bored and here to torture you with my terrible writing again. In this chapter, Lily gets her letter! Let's see how that goes.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter two! (Hehe that rhymed.:)**

**Spirit**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

* * *

July 16th, 1976

**Morning**

Dear Diary,

Today, I got a very odd letter. Now, I should have noticed something was wrong first thing. It was delivered by a beautiful speckled owl, which made Tuney screech and shoo it away right after the letter dropped in my lap. (That was funny.)When I turned it over, there was a funny crest on the place where most put a sticker to seal it shut. A cute little badger, a fierce lion, a majestic eagle, and a creepy snake were all curled around a big H. I left it on my table, because I have to go to school now, but it's under a thick stack of old novels, because Tuney can't steal them there. I love my sis, but a strange letter is sure to get her nosing around. Should I talk to Mum about the letter? I'm not sure I should. I tell her everything, but I need to read the letter first. It's just too odd. I've never had anything like this happen to me before.

Wait. What did Sev say about wizards again? Maybe school will get my mind working again.

**Afternoon**

Alright, I'm back. I'm opening the letter right now. Oops. I just tore the seal in the snake's tail. Eh. The snake creeps me out. It's coming out... Oh, I hope it's not a revenge prank from Tuney. here's what it says:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirtieth of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Oh yeah. This is a prank from my evil sister. Very funny, Petunia. But, Sev _did_ say that there was a school for wizards. Oh, hang on. The door's ringing.

**Later**

A lot of odd things have happened to me, diary, but this topped them all by a lightyear. No, several million lightyears. First of all, let it be said that my original misconception that Miss Pratchet did not exist was proved wrong. She does, only her real name is Professor McGonagall. After the bell rang, I went downstairs, hoping for Amy, and was instead greeted by a youngish woman, admitted into the house by my mum. She was dressed really oddly, in a thick, heavy dress (she called it a robe,) and a funny pointed hat, like the one I got for Halloween when I was dressed as a witch. She introduced herself as Miss Pratchet, which immediately got everyone confused. Petunia told her, dumbly, that Ms. Pratchet doesn't exist. She seemed surprised that we knew that, but I think only I noticed. She sat down, Mum got her tea, and then she asked me if my letter had arrived. Apparently, it wasn't a joke. When I confirmed that it had, in fact, arrived, she proceeded to explain that I was a witch, meaning a girl with magical abilities, that the fake letter was so we would allow her into the house, and that she was actually Professor McGonagall, a teacher at a school for people like me. She says that there's a whole hidden world of wizards out there! Sev was right! At this point, Petunia asked if she was a witch, too, which I thought was pretty stupid. If she was a witch, they would have sent her a letter when _she_ was eleven. When the Professor replied no, she stormed off to her room. The Professor continued to tell us that there was a wizarding shopping mall, or at least it sounded like that, right in London! (Ignoring Petunia's reaction, of course.) Imagine, all the people living there and no one ever found it. I wonder what they sell there. The Professor left after a while, when Mum looked like she finally believed her, and promised to take us to a "Diagon Alley" on the first of August. And now I'm sitting here, looking through the supplies lists. They're almost just like wizards in stories, but real! I need a cauldron, and a magic wand! There are a lot of odd sounding book titles too, like _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection._ I hope anything we learn in the Defense class we won't have to use. Now I'm a little scared. But, this magical world seems so cool! And it even explains all the other things that happen to me. I no longer believe in coincidences, now that there's magic. But what about school? I could just drop out now. But Amy? What do I tell her? Leaving all I know and love about home and moving to a magic world? Maybe I shouldn't. Help me, diary. What should I do? I guess I'll ask Severus about that, too, since _you're_ not going to tell me.

Lily

* * *

**So, Lily has some hesitations. But what about Petunia? What does she think? We're going to find out! I hope you have time to review and tell me what's wrong with this. If not, maybe follow or favorite? I'll try to update twice a week for you. Hope you liked it! **

**Peace Out,**

**Spirit**


	3. My Best Friend

**Hey guys, I'm ba-ack! This is the next chapter, and Tuney's not going to be Lily's best friend any longer. if you still stuck with this story, thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the genius (or extremely lucky) individual known as J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Lily, Tuney, and the complex character known as Severus Snape.**

July 20th, 1976

Dear Diary,

I talked to Severus today. He showed me his mother's magic wand! It looked a lot like a stick, but he made it flare sparks! I wonder what else a wand can do. I also asked him about the wizarding world, in particular, the Defense class' purpose. He told me that it was just for precautions, that it wasn't for any particular purpose, but he didn't look my way when he said it. I don't understand. Severus has never lied to me before. But there can't be like, a war or something there, then we, the non-magical folk, would have noticed. Not even wizards can be that good at hiding. I also asked him about what I should tell Amy. He didn't give me anything helpful. Makes sense, since I'm the only person Severus consider's a friend. But I really wish he would know how to deal with that. Would be really helpful, though, if Severus could give me any advice. He's like my only connection to the Wizarding World. By the way, his parents are arguing again. On a positive note, my day at school was great! Amy and I both aced the vocabulary test, and we finished our geography unit early, so until the other classes catch up, geography is free time. I'm still not sure what to tell Amy. Maybe I should not say anything at all, and just leave on September first. I wish I could think of another way. I think Marlene McKinnon is magic, too. She came to school trying to hide a letter, though I couldn't see anything on it. Maybe she doesn't think it's cool, like I do. Severus said in the classes they teach Potions, (he seems to love that subject,) Divination,(voodoo, blah,) Transfiguration, Charms, and a ton more that I can't remember off the top of my head. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! But, I'm going to be leaving a lot behind. Amy, Tuney, Mum, Dad. I've never been to a boarding school before, and that's what Hogwarts is. But, Sev also told me they separate by year. Kind of like the way my school separates fifth, fourth, and third graders. So there will be a lot of other kids that will have to adjust with me. I talked to Mum about it. I think she's even more excited than I am about Hogwarts, though that may be partially so her china teacups don't get blown up every time we have an argument. Do you know what she told me? She always knew I was special. I wasn't like the other kids, I would talk to the plants in the garden when I was little, and they would grow practically overnight every time I did. Now I know why I'm so good at everything I try my hands at. My magic helped me. That is a so much more awesome explanation for that than natural talent. Ten days left until Diagon Alley! I'd really like to see what they have there. Of course, the cauldrons, the wands, books, but Sev says he's also heard of star maps, and flying broomsticks, and ice cream! Not that you can't get that in the "Muggle" world.

* * *

The following has been decoded by Strength of Spirit

Alright, this is the real diary entry. It's been hidden between two pages that are stuck together so they look like one, because Petunia will never find it there. This diary entry is about her. Lately, she's been getting distant with me. Whenever I talk about magic, or Hogwarts, or even Severus, she huffs off and doesn't return for half an hour. Tuney's my best friend. I don't know why she's acting like that. We tell each other everything, and when I tried to confront her about it, she got this look in her eye, and does one of her by now famous huff and stomp-aways. I found out why this afternoon. Severus told me. Apparently, his mom, who works in the Muggle (I've become familiar with that term by now,) post office undercover so no suspicious mail gets through, brought home a letter from Petunia to, get this, Professor Dumbledore. Sev told me, she was begging the Professor to accept her at Hogwarts, and teach her how to be magic. Severus found that funny. I'm not talking to him for the rest of the week. So Petunia's jealous. That's why she's so distant. I've never noticed this side of Petunia before, but now that I think about it, it fits in with her personality very well. I hope this doesn't come between us. She really is the best sister ever. Anyway, so I could help Petunia's attempt to get into the wizard school, I told her offhandedly that wizards send mail using owls, and that Mum would get me one on August first. Because even if the professor will disappoint her, I need to be a good sister and help her achieve her goals. I wish she really could come with me. We'd be the sisterly duo of Muggleborns. That's what Severus told me people like me were called. who knows? Maybe Professor Dumbledore will allow her in, and give her a false magic wand. But, that would be even more unkind, knowing she would have to watch a group of children around her do things she would not be able to, and could only pretend to do. But when I go to Hogwarts and she's stuck at home, will we still be the best friends we are now? Help me, Diary. (Wow. Lately, I've been asking that a lot.)

Lily

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Be one of the first reviewers, and I might model one of my characters in your image. That would be helping me, and maybe enjoyable for you, seeing yourself inside Lily's story. Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it. Comments, concerns, criticism? All welcome. Have a nice day!**

**Thanks, **

**Spirit**


End file.
